Elastic
by yumiri
Summary: It's the littlest of things that you start to love that hold you back and make it more painful and harder. In the end, the harder you pull the more painful it hurts.


**New story because I'm so bored right now, haha.**

 **Genre:** _Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance (possibly, dunno?)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Rin_ _and Len are twins in this one, plus I don't own anything but the already generic plot that someone else probably thought of already._

* * *

Take a deep breath, tuck your stomach in and sing.

She can do it.

She _can_ do it.

If Miku, Luka and _even_ Len can do it, then she can do it, too, right?

Gasping for a large amount of air in preparation, she let out a high belt almost to the point that she's screaming, one that could bleed people's ears, before her voice cracks and she doubles over, coughing and hacking in pain from straining her voice too much.

Why?

 _Why can't she do it?_

She's been practicing so much already just so she could hit those high notes, so why?

 _You can't do it._

 _You'll never be able to._

 _You'll never reach them._

 _You're just not good enough._

 **Just give up.**

* * *

 **Elastic**

 _In the end, the harder you pull, the more it hurts._

* * *

"Great job, Miku!" The producer – who was a rather dashing fellow with dark brown hair and eyes – praised as he turned his chair to face the three that stood behind him in anticipation, looking away from all the controls while clapping happily, "You nailed all the right notes and emotions, well done. As expected of you."

The teallette – whose hair was insanely long - smiled brightly at the compliments, "Thanks! I try my best!"

Her smile was so lovely and charming that everyone in the room couldn't resist the smiles that crept up their faces, their hearts melting at her rather innocent behaviour. The producer only chuckled at her angelic aura and ruffled her hair instead.

He then focuses his gaze onto the other two that stood beside Miku whom were waiting for their judgement from him.

"You, too, Luka, Len. You did perfect as well; hit all the criteria and did better than what I could've wanted." They turned to the pink haired girl who was almost smiling as she nodded her head rather bashfully and a boy with blond hair who grinned embarrassedly, "I'll be looking forward to working more with you two."

Luka happily nodded once again while Len cheerfully did a salute on behalf of his silent friend, "Yessir!"

The others only laughed at Len's rather immature actions to which he rubs the back of his neck in a flustered manner as a response.

' _How happy.'_

Yet unbeknownst to them, a girl sat forlornly at the corner of the wall, her blue eyes glistening with envy as she watches them communicate with each other. The sight of her friends laughing along together made her feel isolated and rejected, though she knows it's partly her fault for not being there.

She hugged her knees tighter.

"I want to be there, too," she muttered in a barely audible tone, "It must be fun."

Rin Kagamine: the second vocal of the Character Vocal series and the mirror image of Len Kagamine. She was supposed to be there, supposed to be laughing amongst her friends just as usual but lately, it's been different.

She can't be there because she's simply not on the same level as them anymore. She just isn't.

 _They're all so far out of reach now._

Rin buried her head into her arms that folded neatly on top of one another on her knees as she gazes at her lap, loneliness and jealousy swirling her chest.

' _Why can't I be good enough?'_ She thought miserably, rubbing her head against her arms in an attempt to hide herself, _'Why?'_

Her nails dug harder into her arms as she tightens her body, _'I'm supposed to be the lively one of the group. The one who's the most cheerful and cutest yet most tomboyish in there, the one who's supposed smile can light up people's hearts. The one who's energy can't be matched just by anyone.'_

She sighed, her grip loosening as she simply stares at the dark, _'But I'm not even any of those in reality.'_

The blonde bit her lip. There was no point in trying anymore, right? So why was she even trying? Why was she trying to keep up with them when she just can't do it anymore?

Maybe she'll just accept her fate - that she doesn't belong with them and deserves to be alone.

 _'_ _Is this how Luka-nee used to feel like when she was new?'_ She pondered, trying to find answers in the dark, but alas – there were none.

"Rin?"

Rin flinched, the familiarity of the voice calming her yet at the same time, making her surprised, not knowing that she was going to be interrupted in her mix of thoughts going through her mind.

Quickly, she looked up with a bit of jump, only to stare at the same colour of blue (or maybe it was green?) eyes that gazed at her with concern that made her feel appreciated and happy at least - that someone took note of her presence.

As usual, her twin brother always noticed her whenever she was trying to hide herself in the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Len asked as his eyes were filled with worry.

The blonde girl blinks before she nods her head, putting on a wobbly smile while closing her eyes to avoid having Len see through her – because her eyes say many things she doesn't want him to know (like the phrase, ' _Your eyes are the window to your soul,'),_ "Yeah. I'm alright."

 _'_ _As if.'_

Len only pursed his lips but decided against forcing her to talk to him. He knew that she was the type to keep things in, never wanting herself to be the focus of concern by others and always acting like she's fine.

Yet, he'd rather wait until she speaks to him than make her uncomfortable and pry on her privacy – that is until probably his patience runs out and his concern for her becomes too big. Besides, she always ends up telling him since it's hard to hide things from your own twin.

Rin knows this, and she knows that despite closing her eyes, he can still see right through her whether just by looking, through the tone of her voice or just her actions.

Finally, Len nods his head, "Uh. Cool," He then cocks his head with Rin averting her head away from him so that he couldn't see her eyes, "So, um, we're going to go to the café nearby. I heard they have amazing orange sherbet over there, want to come?"

Her eyes flicks over to him, a sheen of hesitance shortly crossing her eyes for a moment – Len worrying that she might refuse – before she gives him another toothy grin again, "Yeah, that sounds great."

Len smiles in relief at her response before reaching out a hand towards her which Rin gratefully accepts – except she pulls it down to which Len falls in shock from the sudden weight, Rin only laughing and snorting at his expense.

Glaring, he watches Rin stand up, "What was that for?"

His twin only sticks her tongue at him in a childish manner, "No reason," she then reaches her own hand out towards Len to which the boy only smiles inside, taking it gladly while he gives her a fake pout, "You owe me one banana desert then for pulling me down."

Rin simply beams at him.

 _'_ _This is just a mere dream.'_

"Rin, Len! Hurry your butts up!" Miku calls by the doorway, "Luka's getting _reeaaally_ impatient, already!"

The twins froze knowing that a grumpy Luka could almost equal to confiscated video games, roadrollers and beloved fruits that it'd be much better to choose death already.

"Coming!" Len replies back before glancing at Rin with a smirk, "Last one to get there has to clean the toilet later!"

Gasping, Rin knew that cleaning the toilet was one of the most horrible penalties since… It's the toilet after all. Determined, she grins back, "Oh, you are so on!"

 _'_ _Acting like this is so easy.'_

And it hurts even more.

* * *

 ** _1/06/2017_**

 **Because lately, I've been imagining Rin as someone sad now - cough - so uh, yeah. Also, I just wrote this on a whim haha, planning to make it multi-chapter, too which is not good...**

 **Pretty short chapter, too, and I don't know if romance should be included, but we'll see depending on my unimaginative brain and laziness.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! They help me keep motivation!**


End file.
